smcfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Republic of Cascadia
History of the Republic of Cascadia History of the Republic of Cascadia The Republic of Cascadia is a nation in North America comprised of the U.S. states of Washington, Oregon, Western Idaho, Western Montana, and the southern portion of the Canadian province of British Columbia and southwestern Alberta. History The Republic of Cascadia was founded in 1974, during the collapse of the United States of America. Unlike many other nations becoming independent during this time, Cascadia was not founded through violence, but instead through legislature and the Salem Accords, which granted the nation independence. Founding In the 1960s and 1970s, the U.S. was going through massive unrest. This reached a tipping point in 1970, when riots broke out across the nation over the growing instability and hostility towards separatism. President Richard Nixon authorized Executive order 11617, basically making separatist demonstrations near illegal. This thus angered separatists even further, and in 1972, multiple groups began armed conflicts. Leader of the Cascadian Liberation Party Harold Mantow advocated for peace and stability during this time, and managed to make an agreement with U.S. Vice President Spiro Agnew to create an independent Cascadian State. Salem Accords The Salem Accords were signed in a meeting in Salem on November 3rd, 1974, between Cascadia (represented by Harold Mantow, Neil Jacob Stevenson would later become the Cascadian Ambassador to Canada and Rachel Burton) and the United States of America (represented by Tim Scharr and Mason L. Kingstone). Mantow had already made it clear that he would not accept anything short of independence, or at least autonomy. To the surprise of everyone, the United States agreed that they would allow Cascadian Independence, under the conditions that there would be open transport and trade between the two nations, and that the United States military could use their land and airspace. Mantow agreed. Thus, the main purpose of the accords were to: -Find an agreeable border between the two nations -Decide the nation's status and, on another topic -Clean up the situation in California, which was currently in divide Many proposals were made for the border, including: https://thefutureofscratches.fandom.com/wiki/File:Scharr_Proposal.pngThe Scharr Borders -The Burton Plan (which would extend Cascadia east to the Continental Divide area north of the 42nd parallel, with the southern border being at the 42nd parallel) -The Scharr Proposal (based off a pre-existing base by Tim Scharr, would include all of Washington State, all of Oregon except Harney and Lake counties, all of Idaho except the counties of Bannock, Bear Lake, Bingham, Bonneville, Caribou, Cassia, Franklin, Jerome, Power, Oneida and Twin Falls, and the Montanan counties of Beaverhead, Flathead, Lake, Lincoln, Mineral, Missoula, Ravalli and Sanders.) -The Ecological Union (Original vision of Howard Mantow, comprised of the entire Cascadia ecoregion) The Scharr Proposal was selected, and the independence date was set for November 18th. The Salem Accords also imposed a set of economic restrictions on Cascadia called the Effective, which were criticized by the second and last Head of State, Pat Polway (Nov. 18, 1980- Nov. 18, 1989) as "a sad and useless attempt by the U.S.A. at clinging to its former lands, at least a bit.) Harold Mantow disagreed with these claims, instead pointing out the positive effect that they had on Cascadia, a stable economic system which allowed GDP growth for many years. Category:ONs Category:History of ONs